Thanksgiving Diaries
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: Just some cute fluff. ONESHOT. I'm over my angst phase. Chuck/Blair on Thanksgiving. They find that they love each other. Sort of takes place during/after "Blair Waldorf Must Pie"


**A/N:** I suppose I'm filling up the time between chapters with oneshots. I have just been getting these indescribable cravings, I can't explain! I cannot believe that I got another one up. Holy crap, is all I have to say... I am completely void of any angst, now, despite the stupid episode that just aired. (Mother Chucker :P) This is just total and complete fluff. I felt the need to do it. I just love them so much, and they need this in their lives. I talk as if they're real people... yes...

Kudos to Michelle for beta!

P.S.: None of Gossip Girl is mine. I'm not even closely related to anyone who does anything with Gossip Girl. Sad, ain't it?

_Thanksgiving Diaries_

_Dear Audrey,_

_Chuck has been so amazing lately. I mean, it's like he's so much _better _than Nate. I know, he's Chuck Bass. But still... He's been acting so unlike himself. He made me feel so special that night after Victrola. I mean, the caresses and soft touches were something I never would have expected from Bass. I truly hate to say it, but I am falling for him. Could it be a possibility that he's falling for me as well?_

_'Till Tomorrow, Ma Cherie,_

_Blair_

_**********_

_Hey Hugh (need I say Heffner?),_

_I'm having these strange feelings. They're so... pussy-like. It's as if I've- well, it's as if I've been whipped. By whom, you may ask? Blair. Yes, that's right, Blair Waldorf. Yes, I am aware that she's Nathanial's precious jewel. However, it is like she has enchanted me. And I mean literally. It is as if there's some kind of magical fairy dust surrounding my entire mind, body, and spirit. Who the hell _am_ I? I'll tell you who I am. I am Chuck Goddamn Bass. I don't sound like this. Hell, I never even write in this thing. Why start now?_

_I talk to you when I receive a hearing aid,_

_-C_

**********

Blair wasn't sure where to go from here. The things she'd confessed in her diary were things she was sure Chuck would never care to know. Yet, she felt like she needed to tell him. Blair knew that there was the slimmest of chances that he would respond in a way that pleased her.

What she wasn't sure of was when the correct time would present itself to tell him these things.

She knew that she was starting to have these oddly amorous feelings for him. Part of it was that it was so forbidden. He was Chuck Bass, after all. He womanized constantly, drank even more than that, and the drugs were always a given. She wasn't sure she was ready to take him on as a full-time project.

_Listen to me,_ thought the fair-skinned girl. _Thinking I would be capable of breaking Chuck. _She pondered for a moment longer. _But maybe I already have..._ A smirk spread onto her ruby red lips and she let out a breath as she laughed dryly. Maybe she really had....

**********

Chuck skidded to a stop on the wood flooring in front of his door. His argyle socks were so damn slippery he was ready to take a scissors to them and shred the fabric. He turned the knob and followed the annoying ringtone of his Blackberry.

He flipped it open without bothering to glance at the caller ID. The voice that greeted him actually came as a surprise. Chuck felt a smile, something that was so rare for him to experience, spread onto his face. It was very genuine and he wondered for a moment if he had been possessed by an angel. He shook his head violently, trying to jumble his strange thoughts around a bit.

"Well, if it isn't the pristinely vi- oh wait, no longer virgin, Blair Waldorf. To what do I owe this utmost pleasure?" Chuck slurred in his smooth and suave voice.

"Actually, Chuck," her voice was so quiet and serene. It didn't have any plotting tone to it, and there was no underlying meaning to her words. He felt his heartbeat quicken as she continued. "I called to invite you out for a Blair Waldorf extravaganza. I'm inviting only my closest of friends to Butter for a little Turkey Day get together."

Her voice was so conspicuous that it made his insides turn with lust and want. He could picture her lips moving and the sexy skirt she was wearing and he had to lick his lips to keep from groaning. Chuck knew this conversation would have to end before he started to undress her in his mind. The whole sex thing was not helping a bit with his already straining self control around Blair.

"I'll see you soon, Waldorf," he whispered through the mouth of the phone.

He would need to change his pants before he left, that much was certain.

**********

As Blair prepared for her surprise, she thought of the conversation she had just experienced with Chuck. His voice was a little strained. Was it possible that he was with a girl? And why, exactly, did that make her feel so terribly jealous? She needed to get a grip as soon as humanly possible.

She tightened the black dress around her mid-section and then steadied herself on her heels. As she brought her body up to its full height, she criticized her face. A touch of eyeliner was smudged, a dab of eyeshadow in the wrong spot.

Then, he was there. He was right behind her, stroking her hair affectionately. She swooned inwardly and let out a sigh of relief. She could stop criticizing; her biggest and toughest critic was here now. And it seemed he approved of her appearance.

His arms wrapped around her waist and she didn't turn around in his arms. Blair Waldorf was fine exactly where she was. She was perfect and she felt perfect.

**********

When Chuck had come into her room, completely unexpected, the last thing he thought he would see was a scrutinizing Blair looking in the mirror and picking at nonexistent imperfections on her flawlessly beautiful and radiant face. He did what his instincts told him to: walked over and silently told her how amazing and angelic she really was.

They stayed in their freakishly loving embrace for a while longer, before he started to whisper dirty things in her ear. _Wow, you're sort of ruining the moment, Bass_, Chuck chided himself in his mind. However, when her lips started tracing down his jaw, he stopped thinking consciously.

"Blair, Butter," he moaned into her ear.

"Mmm?" she squeaked into his neck.

"We have reservations," Chuck kissed into her collarbone, "at Butter.." he moved to her earlobe and sucked on it, swirling his tongue. God, she was so incredible. He was sure he would be able to spend weeks inside of her mind and body. He would never tire of her.

"For eight," he finished, breathing the words hotly into her gaping mouth. Chuck pulled away from her and she tripped backwards a little. He smiled, yes, for the second time that night and finally finished his thought. "And it is now... seven forty three."

"Right," Blair murmured through her plump lips. "Well, let's go, then." She turned to go out, but he caught her by the arm and pulled to him so she was completely flush against his slim body.

"Door's that way," he licked her ear as he hoarsely breathed into it and pushed her along.

"Damn," she bit out, panting. She turned around and kissed him forcefully on the lips.

"Butter can wait, hmm?" Chuck said, a smirk apparent on his face.

"Yes, the stupid restaurant can and will wait. We need to be thankful now, understand Bass?" She whispered on his cheek.

"Oh yes, my dear," came his husky reply.

**********

_Dear Hugh,_

_Contrary to my beliefs, I am writing to you nearly four days later than my previous entry. I know clearly, now, what my feelings for Blair are. I've never felt this before. The... er... butterflies, they are encroaching on every part of my body, not only my stomach. My knees have also been affected my the terribly torturous creatures. As I said before, I know how I feel. I've never said this before, but I'm not technically 'saying' it now. I love Blair. Yes, that is correct, dear Hugh. I love Blair Waldorf. Now if only I could tell her..._

_Talk to you never, my friend and role model always,_

_Chuck_

_**********_

_Dearest Audrey,_

_I love him. I know now what true love really is. I never felt like this with Nate. And I hope whole-heartedly that Chuck feels the same. I know it's probably too much to ask for, but it could be a possibility. I get these tantalizing and exhilarating feelings whenever I am close to him. Even when we're simply in the same room together, my stomach does flops. I do love Chuck Bass. There's a phrase I never thought I'd see the day to hear someone, least of all me, say._

_I shall converse with you soon, dear friend,_

_Blair Waldorf_

**A/N: **There it is! I hope that it did turn out to be fluff. I wasn't so sure anymore by the end. I know the ending may be a little cliffhanger-esque, but its meant to be that way. Reviews are world peace!


End file.
